The Full Red Moon
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: When some wired illness that turns vampires into humans sweeps the vampire nation troubles are sure to arise. When Kaname seems to catch it Yuuki will do anything to save him. With new friends will they realize who has started contributing this disease?
1. Midnight's Fear

The Full Red Moon

Midnight Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or characters (Except OCs)

.

.

.

Full Summary: When some wired illness that turns vampires into humans sweeps the vampire nation troubles are sure to arise. When Kaname seems to catch it Yuuki will do anything to save him. Yuuki, Kain, Aidou, Rima, Shiki, and Ruka go back to cross academy to gather help and investigate the strange going on since their absent. With new "friends" will they realize who has started contributing this deadly disease, will they find some surprises along the way. Parings: mysteries

.

.

.

.

"Kaname" Yuuki cried out staring down at her older brother lying softly on the otherwise big bed.

"Yu-"Kaname started but never finished as a fit of coughing came upon him.

Blood sputtered out of his mouth and down his chin.

"Shh don't talk" Yuuki broke out "I'll find some way to get you better"

Before Kaname could say anything Yuuki ran out the door to go find help for the disease that had taken her brother completely by surprise.

Sighing Kaname looked up at the group of people who had followed him despite his wishes.

"You should go and follow her" Kaname said in a broken voice

"But Kana—"Ruka yelled

"You all should go and make sure she does not get into trouble" Kaname told them in a strangely strong voice for someone that looked so weak "Besides don't you want to help me as well?"

"Where will we go?" Kain asked Kaname not liking that the great pure blood looked like some low level E at the moment

"Seiren will take care of me; I'm not yet ready to die and do not have the strength to protect my sister, so I will leave it up to you.

"WHAT" Aidou yelled "You want us to take care of her?" Obviously remembering the last time he had to take care of her "She doesn't even wear shoes!"

"Do it" Kaname said with a look that could kill the grim reaper himself

"Yes sir" everyone in the room offered as they followed their new leader out the door

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**At the same time…half way around the world and to the left…**

"Are we really just going to let our own princess be kidnapped and show our weakness to everyone?" asked an annoyed voice

"N-n-n" Clearing his throat a man sitting to the left of the speaker's voice answered up 'No?"

"Of Course not" said the barley contained voice of anger and annoyance

"What would you have us do?" asked the small women to the right of the man

"Let me go and bring her back" said the speaker as her arm went in front of her and moved her fingers in a sweeping motion

"What would you want in return" stuttered a voice to the right

"Nothing…except free mobility from you obvious…concern" answered the smug voice

Swallowing hard the man to the right looked to the head of the room to see how she was taking it, gathering all the courage he had he spoke up "Why would we do—"

He was cut short when he received a nasty look from the woman in the middle of the huge and grand room.

"Granted" said an old woman on a high chair "You will receive free movement if and only if you bring her back…alive"

The old women turned her head to the right and looked down at the young women in front of her "Do you understand Naomi?"

Breathing hard and giving the women a forced smile "Of course why would I ever do it any other way?"

"Then you better get started, I'm sure you know where she's being held?"

Giving one last forced smile and a jerk of her head the young women known as Naomi vanished

"She's scary" Said the courage's man

"Yea, how can she be related to that sweet and wonderfully woman, Shiho?" said an awe struck man that sat to the left of the older women

"I just hope that she can bring back the princess to us…for her sake" Said the old women giving a cruel and nasty smile that shocked everyone to the core.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**3 day later 1 mile from Cross Academy **

"Why did we have to come back here?" whined Aidou

"Because Yuuki-sama wants to" Ruka answered in an annoyed voice

"But why" Aidou whined once again

Making a vein throb in Ruka's head before she started yelling at the annoying blonde noble

"So annoying" Shiki muttered in a small voice as he walked on

"Yea" agreed Rima as she followed Shiki who was falling Yuuki

"We're going to Cross Academy because we need to find out what's going on and the chairman always seems to know everything about matters like this" Yuuki offered

"You know she has a point" Said Kain as he broke apart another fight between Ruka and Aidou

Yuuki didn't say anything else as she walked through the gates of the place that she had lived for most of her life

_I wonder if Zero is here _Yuuki thought as she slowly walked up to the office of the chairman _At least their being quiet for now _At this thought Yuuki looked behind her to see the expressions of her companions that would not leave her alone. Aidou was muttering under his breath and walking at a brisk pace at the front of the group, Ruka and Kain were keeping up with him as best they could, Shiki and Rima were at the back of the group with a walk as if they had not a care in the world as they ate pocky together.

Sighing once again Yuuki turned the handle to the door and walked into the chairman's office.

"He-oof" Yukki was brought into a hug by the crazy chairman

"My precious daughter has returned!!!" Yelled the chairman at the top of his lungs as he swung Yuuki around and around

"Chairman please" Yuuki rasped

Putting Yuuki down he looked at her with tears in his eyes "What you're not going to call …sniff…sniff…me Daddy"

Waving her hands in front her face and shaking her head dramatically "No, no that's not it…dad"

"I'm so happy" Then straitening out he became serious "What exactly are you doing here anyways?"

Tears gathered in Yuuki's eyes as she answered "its awful Kaname has become so sick"

"Sick?"

"He's so sick that he can barley talk and we have no idea what's wrong with him" Kain offered into the conversation "He also can no longing drink blood, we fear that he will die"

"This is awful I never thought that Kaname would get it" Cross said as he had a shocked expression on his face

"It?" Ruka asked

"Yes, the same thing has happened here, we've had five night class students suffer these same symptoms, with different results" He said in a regretful voice

"What happened to them" Yuuki asked with tears in her voice and eyes as she stared up at the chairman hoping that it just went away after a spell

"All of them died, in different ways" Cross said deciding it was best to just come out and say it

Yuuki burst into tears

"How" Asked Shiki one of the more composed ones at the moment

"Two died because of lack of nutrients, one was killed because of the transformation of being turned into a level E, and the last two killed themselves after being turned fully into humans"

"Who could be doing this?" Aidou said fully disgusted now

"We don't know but most of these experiments have been going on in this academy" Cross sighed as he looked around at the group of heart broken vampires "You can stay and try to figure it out, but you'd have to be a part of the night class vampires"

"Why would we want to do that" Aidou asked

"We'll do it" said Yuuki at the same time

"We will?"

"Ok then all we have to do is get you your out fits and get you settled into your schedules!' Cross said as he twirled away singing all along the way "I got my precious daughter back!"

"What…have…you…done?" Aidou asked Yuuki

"Well we do need to figure out what's going on and it'll give us an excuse to be around the school" Yuuki sweat dropped

"What if one of us gets sick?" Aidou asked "I don't look good when I'm sick!"

"Get over yourself!" Ruka yelled

"Do we really have to go back to school?" Rima asked in an annoyed tone

"Yes" Shiki said as the chairman came back into the room still singing

~.~.~.~.~.~

"This is absolutely disgusting" Naomi said to herself as she watched a group…scratch that…a heard of fan girls screaming and hollering out of the chairman's office.

_Flashback Naomi's Point of view _

"So the square root of 6,789 is" said the boring teacher before I drowned him out, stupid school! I can't stand it, she better hurry up and make up her mind to leave!

"Wait do you smell that" Said a girl to my right

I turned my head to look at her…Why yes I do it's the smell of doom, of disaster, of peace, of disgusting mortals, and the love of mankind. It's enough to make me sick!

Wait! What the hell is going on! Looking around me I saw almost every girl in the room, excluding Yori and I, start sniffing the air like a bunch of dogs. Then they look at each other and start nodding and breath deep, and then they start running towards the door and screaming as loud as they could. Is this some type of human ritual?!?

"Yori what's going on?" I asked turning to look at Yori

She just smiled at me and ran out the door

OH MY GOD!! She's been polluted! She's turned into a rabid…snifter…thing…whatever screaming thing.

Sighing I stood up and passed the poor teacher lying on the floor in obvious pain. But like I care he should know better then to be in the middle of a human ritual. Sighing once again I stared out at the classroom that was now full of dumb struck males.

_Back to the here and now _

Snorting in disgust Naomi started to turn just as the doors flew open to the view of three men and three females…obviously vampires.

And the crowd goes WILD!

"Idol-senpai!" the girls started to shout

"AHH"

"Shiki"

"Kain"

"You're back"

Scoffing once again in utter disgust and pain, I mean have you ever heard that much screaming in one day?

Naomi started to turn once again when she watched Yori run out to the group and hug the long brown haired girl who was in dire need of a hair cut.

"Yori I missed you"

"Yuuki I missed you"

The two girls yelled over the screaming as they hugged each other as tightly as they could. _Gag me!_

_I think I'm going to be sick; I've never been good in crowds full of love! _

The blond was waving at the crowd and shouting bang bang, whatever the hell that meant! The orange haired boy seemed to not notice the crowd and walked along with the blond, grayish haired girl that had some serious attitude problems, but who's complaining? The other two, the red haired boy and orange haired girl just seemed to keep walking under an umbrella ignoring everyone and everything, my type of people, if it wasn't for the fact that they obviously cared for each other a great deal. _Oh here comes the vomit! Oh great now she'll never want to come home! They ruined it!! I'm going to kill them all!!! _

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Yori I've missed you so much!" Yuuki said as she hugged the short orange haired girl

"I've missed you too!" Yori said with tears in her eyes "Where have you been?"

"No where special" She told her as she dislodged herself from the hug "But it doesn't matter I'm back now and things can be like they were before…except I guess I'm in the night class now"

"Oh…well that's great!"

"Yuuki shouldn't we get going?" Aidou said as he came up to the two girls, still waving his hand at the girls still screaming. "Oh!" Yuuki said turning to face Aidou "Yes, I'm coming" turning back to Yori she gave her a quick hug and ran off "I'll talk to you later Yori!"

"Ok see you later!" Yori screamed back

"Who's that?" Aidou asked

"My best friend Yori…you didn't know that?"

"How was I supposed to know?" Aidou asked before making a gun out of his pointer finger and pointing it at a random girl which made her faint

"Never mind" Yuuki said as she and her group walked into the night class building

Being the only pure blood in the building drew many of the occupants out of their rooms to greet Yuuki which they did…for the last two hours. Until she safely locked herself in her room and fell asleep, dreaming of saving Kaname

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Day Class buildings **

_I can't believe it! Yuuki came back!! I'm so glad that she's safe. _Yori thought as she opened the door to her room where she then stopped and stared at her room with wide eyed wonder

"What happened here?" Yori asked the girl sitting on the bed next to her own

The blue eyed, and blue haired girl turned to look at the young girl in the door with bored and uninterested eyes "Yes is something the matter?"

"Well the room is destroyed!" Yori said as she looked over at the broken glass on the floor from a mirror sitting on a chopped up desk and the bathroom door had been warped into something unimaginable, papers, food, and clothes littered the floor. But the scariest thing was the tooth paste message on the walls saying, I'll kill them…I'll kill them all!

"Really? And here I thought it just looked lived in"

"By who?" Yori asked

"I don't know me?" Naomi said "If you really want to know then go do some research on people and their environments"

"What happened today?" Yori asked as she sat down on her bed that seemed to be the only place that hadn't been utterly destroyed

"Nothing except those screaming banshees that wouldn't shut up"

"Oh, well now that Aidou is back you should get used to it" Yori said as she picked up what used to be a book "It'll happen everyday now"

"Not likely!" Naomi snorted

Shaking her head slightly and sighing Yori turned to look at the cracked window "You do know that you're going to have to clean this up, right?"

Lifting her shoulders in a shrug Naomi stood up and started walking toward the door "Can't have to go and get a book I left in the classroom"

"But the night class will be there soon" Yori shouted after her

"Good" Naomi said as she smiled evilly while walking down the hall way to the classrooms.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Here we go again" sighed Aidou as they walked through the doors to the classrooms

"I'm so excited" he said in mock cheerfulness

Shaking her head slightly Yuuki walked through the doors and stopped seeing a beautiful blue haired girl walking down the steps with the grace of a princess

She was wearing the day class uniform around her thin, curvy, and fit body. She had high cheek bones, and a classic nose. But the thing that you would notice first about this girl was her eyes. She had sparkling blue eyes, sparkling full of hate and anger.

"You aren't supposed to be here, this is time for the night classes" Rima said up to the girl still descending from the steps

"Listen, if you stay here, it could get messy" said a brown haired boy standing to the right of the chalkboard

"No, you listen" said the gorgeous girl in a voice that sent chills down the scariest of vampires backs

"I don't know who you are or even who you think you are" she said as she walked down the last step and was eye level with them all "But interfere with my plans and it could get…messy"

"What are your plans?" Asked Yuuki suspiciously

"Have you no manners? You only speak when spoken to"

"WHAT" yelled all the outraged vampires in the room

The girl then sighed and turned her head to the right and then to the left before turning to look at them once again "I don't have time to educate you all, so I will be leaving now, I got what I came for" Said the girl as she lifted a book up and walked by the stupefied vampires

Seconds later the teacher came in, as if she had timed it all "Why aren't you all in your seats?"

"Sorry teacher" Yuuki said as she bowed in a jerky movement then sat down in a nearby seat, soon all the vampires took her example and sat down in their own seats.

"Hello class and new students I'm your teacher for math and science, my name is Titus…"

The laughter floating along the wind reached the sensitive ears of the vampires in the class room sending a very real shiver of fright down their necks, and to the wondering mind of Yuuki who seemed to have a new mystery on her hands.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Author's note**

So what did you think? Bad, good, hate it? Please let me now! I love this idea and believe me it will just keep getting better and better! There will be 4 major OCs in this whole thing you will know who they are when their introduced! And 3 OC that will not be important in this story but in the sequel so watch out for them!


	2. The Number One Suspect

The Full Red Moon

The number one Suspect

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or characters (Except OCs)

.

.

.

.

.

**Aidou's POV**

"What was that all about?" Ruka asked turning to look at Kain

Shrugging Kain just looked out in the distances drawing his eye brows together in consecration

"Is no one as freaked out about that as I am?" I asked turning to look at each and every one of the people that I've sometimes consider my friends.

We were all sitting down on the couch at the bottom of the stair case; this place really hadn't changed since we'd left. At the moment we were discussing that wired girl that was in our class. All we know for sure is that girl was a mortal that talked back to vampires forget a pureblood.

"It seems all we're doing is going around in circles" Rima sighed

"She probably didn't know who she was talking too anyways" said Yuuki in her hopeful tone

"Ok then lets say that's what was going on, then what are her plans?" I asked _God this is so confusing!_

"Who knows maybe it just has something to do with that book" Yuuki said "It doesn't matter my head hurts, I'm going to bed"

Yuuki stood up and started walking to Kaname's old room

"I'm sure if Ichiou was here he'd know what to do" Rima said softly

"Hmm" Shiki answered with an emotionless face

"Maybe Yuuki's right?" Ruka offered _Yea and maybe pigs will fly_

"Yea sure" I said as if speaking to a child

"Either way" Kain cut in before Ruka could start bitching at me "We will know nothing staying up like this going around in circles; I recommend we get some sleep and consider all the clues tomorrow"

"I guess your right"

And everyone got up and went to bed…I mean seriously Kain says something in that VOICE and everyone's jumping to help!! What is up with that shit? I say something and immediately everyone laughs, hits, or yells at me! But hey when I do do something the right way I get yelled at! The justice of the world is screwed up! And now I have to go back to this school! OH the horrors! Not only was this place where I almost got KILLED!! But this place is full of fan girls, I mean I was here for like two minutes and they came running. Rabid fan girls are so scary they should be outlawed, although they are fun to mess with. OH! And the worst thing possible happened to me here…they stole me treasures!

Which I still haven't gotten back!

Wait where did everyone go?

Aidou looked around and saw that no one was around! Ranting sure must be time consuming! I mean no one even cares about me any longer!

Sighing Aidou got up from the couch and started walking up the stairs to his room that he shares with his cousin. Opening the door he fell upon his bed in a heap and fell asleep dreaming the same dream that he's dreamt since he came to this school.

~.~.~.~.~

**Classes Naomi's POV**

Classes are so boring!! I mean I already know this stuff! What was the reason I'm learning this again? … OH! That's right world domination!

"Hey Naomi now that you've seen the hottest boys in the school who do you think is the hottest?" asked the same girl who started it all yesterday

_World domination, world domination, world domination, world domination, I'm doing this for world domin- _

"Hey Naomi"

_You know what their billions of people in the world! Why do I need to rule this girl? She's a waste I should get rid of her now! Better now then latter! _

"Nai-" the girl started to whine

"I think their all butt ugly." Naomi whispered back

The whole class gasped including the boys. What the…I thought humans didn't have sensitive hearing and awesome smelling power. So weird! I mean even the weird teacher is looking at me like I'm crazy. At least Yori's expression hasn't changed. And the white haired freak above me seems to be smiling

"What you think their ugly?" _well I got myself in this mess…might as well have some fun! _

"Yes, they need plastic surgery" Naomi said in the same expressionless voice and face "Not minor mine you, but the major all out stuff."

Earning another gasp from the whole class and a snort from somewhere

This made me do the same thing I gasped five times before turning to them all… "Cut that out all that gasping it's as annoying as hell, yes I find them ugly! End of conversation now can we get back to the boring lecture!!!" I made sure to say this all in my regular I don't give a damn voice

The teacher started to talk about history once again, the students paid attention, winter (A.K.A. white haired freak) looked at me like I was crazy, and Yori merely gave a slight smile.

Now back to world domination! First I have to get the princess to come back with me and say she was kidnapped, can't believe the old geezer fell for it! Gain control of the crystals and rule the world! Yep that sounds about right!

I got to get started on that! Stupid Princess!

"RING"

Finally! Get out of this place!

Naomi stood up and gathered her bag before walking out of the class room

"Umm Naomi our next teacher will be here in a few minutes" Spoke up a girl with glasses

Naomi stopped turned her head to look at her gave a evil smirk and a shrug of her shoulders before continuing her way out the door

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Yori's POV**

"So scary!" screamed the other girl before running up the steps to a group of her friends

Naomi should learn to be a little nicer.

Maybe she should go to anger management?

I shook my head to get rid of such depressing thoughts

I wonder how I'm going to see Yuuki now that she's part of the night class, maybe I should ask Zero.

Turning her head to look at Zero who was seemingly sleeping she decided to go talk to him

Sighing Yori got out from behind the desk to walk up the steps to Zero's desk.

"Zero?"

At the sound of his name Zero lifted his head to look at me "Yes Sayori?"

"I was wondering do you have any idea how I could talk to Yuuki." I told him

"Yuuki? How should I know where she is?" Zero asked with a deadly expression on his face

"She came back yesterday, didn't you know?" I asked him tilting my head slightly to the left

At the widening of his eyes I knew that he hadn't known after all.

"She came yesterday, she's now in the night class, and the other night class students came back with her, although I did not see Kaname."

"What is she doing back?" He hissed out between clenched teeth

"I-I don't know but do you know how I would be able to talk to Yuuki, now that she's in the night class?"

"You could talk to her when day and night classes change or still send her letters" he offered absent minded "and there's all those parties the chairman keeps coming up with" "Thank you" I said as I walked on back to my seat. I must admit I was a little disappointed, despite the fact the Yuuki had said that nothing had changed; I knew that a lot had changed. And Zero didn't seem to be happy that Yuuki was back, I thought that they were friends. I wonder what happened.

I wasn't going to ask what was wrong, thinking back Zero was never a happy one.

Thankfully I got to my seat just in time before our next teacher arrived; he had this thing about being out of our seats.

"I see that I'm missing a student, where is she?" Our math teacher Titus asked

Every on in the classroom froze. This was scary for all the students in the room when it became deadly silent. After all we were choosing between two evils. Tell the teacher the truth and be killed by the blue eyed demon. Tell a lie and risk the teacher discovering the truth and being sent to detention, by this green eyed demon. They were both scarily similar. And everyone was scared of what this teacher might do if it wasn't for the fact that he was a teacher.

But obviously everyone chose life, and said they had no idea where Naomi was.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**A Few Hours Later**

Naomi was walking around the school grounds without a care in the world. The only thing on her mind was the ever popular world domination.

Until she was surrounded by those freaks that came out the doors and caused a riot.

"Do you really think you should be out at this time?" Naomi said none of the students seemed to catch her hidden comment "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact yes"

"Who are you?" Asked the orange hared girl

"Who are all of you?" Naomi countered

The orange haired girl with the umbrella spoke up "I'm Rima"

"I'm Yuuki Cr-Kuran" said the long haired brown girl

"Kain" Offered the orange haired boy

"Shiki" The boy with the pale blue eyes muttered

"Ruka" Said the gray haired woman

"Aidou, now can we get on with it?" Said the impatient boy

"Thank you it's good to know" Naomi said as she started walking away her face and voice never giving a thing away

"What just happened" Yuuki asked a little confused

"We were hood winked" Aidou muttered as they watched the blue haired woman walk on

"We haven't even learned her name!"

"Hey, wait!!" Kain said as he ran up to the girl with the others fallowing quickly behind him

"What is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Naomi said as she stopped to face them once again

"Why did you want to know ours?" Ruka countered

"I never wanted to, you just offered them, I was trying to make a point and then you all started talking" Shrugging she started walking once again "You're problem not mine"

"What are you doing in Cross Academy?" asked Yuuki

"Learning!" She said in fake cheerfulness, her voice dripping with sarcasm "And you?"

"Why else are you here?" Asked Shiki

"Nothing, buttotrytoachieveworlddomination." She said in a voice that not even the vampires could understand

"Huh?" Yuuki said titling her head forward thinking she could better understand

"What are you hard of hearing; I said nothing, N-O-T-H-I-N-G"

Sighing in frustration Aidou walked ahead of her and stood right in front of her path

"Just tell us you're name…now!"

"You're in my way" she said in a dangerous tone

"And you're getting annoying, just tell us your name and why you are here, and will leave you alone" Rima said in a bored tone

"My name is Naomi, and I'm here, because my life path took me here." She said as she folded her hands together and gave a slight bow before walking on

"Wait that's not an answer" Yuuki said as she started following her once again

"Do you really have time to be following me?" Naomi asked as she turned her head slightly to look at them, without moving her body an inch "Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"What" Yuuki asked

"We need to get to class" Kain said after he glanced at his watch around his wrist

"But we need-" Yuuki turned to look where Naomi was just a second ago "Where did she go?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well we've figured out about nothing!" Aidou exclaimed as they started to walk out the gates, into the crowds of screaming girls

"Hello my sweet little kitties!" Aidou said as he waved his hand to the girls

"She's watching us" Shiki said as he looked over at the girl leaning against a tree

"They seem to be extra load today" Aidou commented, purposely ignoring Shiki's comment

Just as he finished his statement a scream loader then all the other took over the crowd

"SHUT UP" the load voice said "YOU'RE HURTING PEOPLE"S EARS!!!"

Within seconds the whole crowd became silent. Their eyes widened, their mouths dropped opened to new lengths, and their eyes started to tear up.

"Don't cry you're just being annoying!" She said in an annoyed voice

And right at the end of the crowd of terrified girls was a red haired girl, with red eyes, and annoyed features; in short she was a type of fiery beauty. The one that if you got to close you could be sure you would be burned.

The thing that grabbed everyone's attention was the white uniform that she was wearing, that told everyone that she was in the night class.

But the thing that grabbed the vampire's attention was the fact that she smelled like a regular mortal.

_Why would the chairman send a mortal to a class full of vampires? _

~.~.~.~.~.~

_TO BE CONTINUED… _HEHEHE!!! How's that for a cliff hanger?


	3. The World is Bigger than you Think

The Full Red Moon

The worlds bigger then you think

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or characters (Except OCs)

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you staring at?"

"Who are you?" Shiki asked the girl standing in front of the whole class

"Tch tch, so impatient." The girl said as she waved her finger at Shiki "My name is Akira and I supposedly am you're new perfect" There was a short pause "Whatever that is"

"What you don't even know what a perfect is?"

"No, but the chairman said that seeing how I handled the situation at the gates, that I would be an ideal perfect" she said as she itched her petite nose

"So shouldn't you be patrolling?" Aidou asked as he had always hated perfects, until he recently realized that Yuuki was the pure blood princess that is.

"I'm supposed to watch the vampires so why not do it from class?"

Akira spoke as she sat down at a desk to await the teacher.

"Well that's smart" Yuuki said with a sight smile, trying to become friends with the new student

"I know" was the only thing that she offered back

"You know?" Rima said as she looked over at the girl sitting down below her "You remind me of someone, a girl from the day class"

"Now that you mention it she is like that girl"

"The girl with that blue hair and snotty attitude?" Ruka asked trying to keep up with the conversation

Akira looked over at the students above her "Who Naomi?"

"You know her?" Kain asked suspired

"You're a lot like her" a student said at the same time

"I am nothing like Naomi" With this statement Akira placed her chin on her folded hands and gave an amused grin "For one I know how to have fun"

"Why are you being placed in the same class as us?" Ruka asked ignoring Akira's comments "And how do you know that disgusting girl?"

"Oh you better not say that in front of Naomi other wise she's sure to have some fun with you, as much fun as she can have that is" Akira said her grin only getting wider, obviously enjoying herself "She's also my half sister, and I'm in this class because I'm supposedly dangerous"

"How?" Yuuki asked d as she tilted her head to the side

"Well Naomi and I have the same –"

"NO I mean how are you –"

Not listening to anything else the pureblood had to say. Akira walked out of the classroom

"Hey where are you going?" Rima asked not even raising her voice

"I've become bored" She answered as she kept walking not even stopping to answer the question.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"They do not suspect anything?" Said a figure on the computer screen

"Not a thing my queen" said the man on the other side of the computer

"How are the subjects doing?"

"Not good all of them are dead" there was a pause "but I am recently testing it on a pureblood, and I have not received the results as of yet."

"That is good are you doing one in that school?"

"A new pack of vampires have arrived and I have been thinking of testing a new sermon I have made" he tilted his head to get a better look outside "Yes I believe that they would be the perfect candidates"

"Good, I am glad that you have received some new test subject, this will make our days easier"

"Yes I am very close now to the breakthrough of the different genetic codes of different species."

"To the downfall of the vampire world, and then the world will be in my hands for all eternity." The shadow gave the other person a scolding look "Have you found a way to reverse my aging process?"

"I am very close to that as well" the man said in a giddy voice "It is truly a miracle science, so many truths and amazing revelations to find!"

"Yes, yes and I have some other good news, soon we will have _her" _spoke the ecstatic voice

"Who would that be?" Asked the dumfounded man

"You moron, the girl, soon the girl will be within our grasps"

"What girl?" pondered a very confused man staring down at the computer screen where the figure was practically jumping and laughing with glee

"The princess soon we will have the princess, to do with what ever we wish with!"

"Oh" There was another long pause "My queen you know I have no interest in such trivial things."

~.~.~.~.~.~

"So you must be the new perfect" Zero said as he came below the young woman sitting up on a tree branch

"Yes I am unfortunately" she spoke as she looked down at him before slipping off the high tree with grace that only a vampire should poses, but he sensed no vampire in the immediate location

"What exactly are you" Zero asked as he slanted his eyes at the girl now looking at him with piercing red eyes

"Hmm wouldn't you say that's rude?"

"What?"

She looked away slightly "You asked what I am before you asked who I am" she looked back at him in a sudden motion "Start over"

Gritting his teeth in exasperation but not wanting to pass up this opportunity to ask what this person was he started again in a tone that said volumes of his foal mood.

"Excuse me. May I ask who you are?"

"That's better. I'm Akira Bridger; it is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Zero, my name is Zero" He answered to her unspoken question "Now then what are you?"

"Maw you're so mean, we'll have to work on that" She said as she stuck out her bottom lip before she grinned "That should entertain me for a little bit"

"Now if you will excuse me I have to –"

"I asked what you were" He cut in as he grabbed a hold of the tiny arm of the woman that had just tried to walk right by him

She turned her head to look over at him "Release me immediately"

"Not before you answer my question, I know you're dangerous, that's the only reason you'd be put into _that _class"

"Why do you hate that class so much? After all you should be in that class, vampire"

Zero widened his eyes and let go of her arm, taking the opportunity Akira started to walk away once again

"How do you know what I am, but I have no idea what you are?" Zero asked as he scooped his head down and had his hair hide his face from the peering world

"Because you are far too easy to read, try a little harder, you are pretty close to being emotionless but your not quite there."

Zero's head snapped up as he turned to stare after Akira who had already disappeared. And in that moment he realized why this girl was now a perfect. She was far more dangerous then perhaps the vampire pureblood himself. She reads people like an open book maybe even saw into their very souls. And he was dying to find out why in the last week two scary and dangerous girls had shown up at the academy.

Right in front of the peril that was striking all vampires

~.~.~.~.~

Zero started walking down the dark corridor to where the night class was residing.

If he was honest to himself he had no idea why he was here. He wanted to follow Akira, and seeing how she was in the night class he was sure that she'd be here. But even now he could sense that she wasn't here _Great another Aidou _

He grunted under his breath and swiftly turned around and started proceeding from where he had just been.

_He didn't really know why, but he knew that there was something about that girl that just wasn't right, a little like Naomi. How they walked as if they owned everything and __**everyone**__. Although Akira was slightly different she seemed to think the world was here for her amusement_

_It must be my hunter instincts warning me. _He decided as he pushed open the door and stated to resume his search for Akira_. _

~.~.~.~.~.~

_Zero_ was the thought that was running through Yuuki's brain as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Aidou asked lifting his head off the desk

Yuuki didn't answer the question as she started to walk out the door hearing Adiou's last complaint "Am I invisible or something?"

"Zero" she spoke up to the receding figure down the hallway

Zero stopped and every muscle in his body tensed up at the sound of the voice of the one person he had ever cared about, and betrayed him. He turned slowly to the girl walking towards him in a deliberant speed.

"Yuuki?"

"Hello Zero I missed you" Yuuki said as she hugged him as tightly as she could

Zero tensed even more if that was even possible. Yuuki sighed slightly and withdrew from the one sided embrace. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine" he said in a strained voice

"Are you still a perfect?"

"Like anyone else would do the job" Zero answered in disgust

"The new girl is a perfect"

At the mention of Akira, he suddenly remembered why he was here to begin with. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, she's strange and she scares me." Yuuki whispered to Zero in a voice she used to use when describing the scary vampires. "I wish Kaname was here" Yuuki said in a longing voice whispering to herself.

Zero sneered slightly before turning away from Yuuki "I need to go find Akira; I'll talk to you latter"

"But—"

Zero had already started to open the door and started to walk out into the cold night air

When only Yuuki's sensitive ears picked out a whisper "I missed you too Yuuki"

Yuuki smiled as she slipped back into class. Maybe all was not lost. Maybe, just maybe Zero could forgive her and be one of her best friends once again.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"What are you doing here?" Naomi said as she stood in front of Akira who had been walking in front of the fountain outside of the moon dorms.

"What did you just except to be left alone?"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She asked more slowly

"You're taking to long" She answered as she turned to the girl glaring at her with complete disdain

"It's only been four days"

"Far to long for one of our _kind_ to be trying to "rescue a kidnapped" Princess"

"Damn it you know she was never kidnapped I just have to get her to come home"

"Why haven't you?"

"Because she has friends now! How disgusting!" She yelled out

"Do something about it, because I'm here until we get her back"

"I'll get her back, as fast as I can"

"Then I'll be staying here playing perfect, until it thoroughly bores me" Akira said as she started to walk away again "And maybe play with a new toy for a little while"

Naomi gritted her teeth as she started walking back to her room, so mad and flustered that she didn't even realize that a man was standing under a tree his eyes wide open and confusion written over his face. One thought running through his head

_Why would they want Yuuki?_

_~.~.~.~.~ _

_TO BE CONTINUED… Please REVIEW!!!_


	4. You Think you know Something

The Full Red Moon

You think you know something…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights or characters (Except OCs)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Zero's ears picked up the question of the young woman sitting at least four rows downin the classroom.

"I'm not staring" he answered as he kept his eyes trained on the girl that was, in his mind, a threat to Yuuki.

"Is that so?"

"Hey Naomi who are you talking to?" Asked a girl with glasses and braided hair

"No one" She answered as she stared at the girl. Until the girl finally let out a nervous smile and swiftly walked over to a group of friends that didn't scare her.

Yori turned silently to look over at Zero and then back at Naomi. It was the strangest thing; Zero stared unblinkingly at Naomi as if he thought that if he stared long enough he'd find all the secrets hidden within her soul. And Yori knew there were many of those, that she would not even want to find in such a person as Naomi

Naomi however was not staring back she was seemingly sitting peacefully with her eyes closed in sleep. But to an observer such as Yori the outer appearance changed drastically. Her fists were clenched in anger and disbelief that someone had dared, Yori supposed that in her mind dared to challenge her. Her eyes crinkled in concentration so that every human sense she had could follow the male staring at her in such disrespect.

Yori herself was amazed that Naomi hadn't lost control and went after Zero. Although most of the class was leery of Naomi, they all thought that she was harmless and just really good at not showing any emotion, a lot like Zero. But being a roommate to the woman she knew that this simply was not the case.

At times Naomi would sit at the desk and crackle to herself. Or after dinner Yori would walk through the door to find the room in complete disarray and Naomi would just walk out the room and say to clean it. At times she didn't understand the bipolar girl and at other times she admired her.

"Excuse me Yori but do you think you could help me out with the assignment for Science?"

Yori turned from the silent war taking place in the classroom to look over at the girl giving her a hopeful smile. She remembered that her name was Arreina. Yori returned the smile "Of course I can help."

"Thank you" Arreina exclaimed as she beamed over at Yori and slid into the row of seats

A short five minutes latter Yori had finished the question and had stood up to go to lunch with the rest of class

She turned once again to see Naomi stand up with all the grace she posed and started to walk very slowly to the door the corner of her eyes never leaving Zero who sat at the desk. His head was propped up and on his folded hands and he let his eyes follow her progress to the door.

Yori sighed at the juvenile behavior before walking out the door to a table outside where her lunch would be given to her.

As Yori started to sit down at the table, Naomi glided over at the same time and sat down with a plot.

"How ya doinin Yori?" she asked in a fake accent. But Yori could see that her calmness was a complete facade

"I am fine, May I ask what is wrong?"

"No you may not" Naomi said as her

Yori opened her mouth to ask anyways, when all of a sudden Naomi's whole body visibly tensed. Yori quickly looked around to find the reason behind the development. But after searching the area she found nothing. Turning back to Naomi she also found nothing there. Naomi had left like the wind

"Where did she go?" Zero asked as he walked up to the table

"Naomi, well, I think she just left there's no way to tell where she went off to."

"You must have it hard Yori huh?" Zero said as he sat down at the table

"Have what hard?"

"Living in the same room as Naomi, does she seem a little weird to you?"

"Weird in what way?"

"Well in any way does she ever do or say anything strange?" Zero asked as he stared Yori down. As if trying to unlock the things he asked for from her very memory.

Yori drifted off to space for a second and remembered the many instances that could only be described as "weird".

"No nothing out of the ordinary"

Zeros eyes became slits as he regarded Yori "that's great"

Zero stood up and with a slight nod of his head and started to walk away from Yori who was still staring after him. She probably thought he was some kind of freak. _But that girl is up to something_ and I lost her. She just disappeared. Where the hell could she have gone too?

After listening to the conversation between the two new girls, he became worried for Yuuki's safety. He even thought of talking to the vampires. But then decided that it would be too troublesome, he would rather figure out what they want with Yuuki by himself. If something else happened then he would be sure to tell them all that he had discovered. But till that time they were his prey.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"We've been gone for a long time and they still scream like we never left" Kain said in utter annoyance.

The night class was waiting behind the gates that separated them from the raging girls outside.

"There just happy that we've come back" Aidou said as he practiced his smile

"They are so annoying" Akira muttered as she walked to the front of the gate

"I would have to agree with you there" Ruka said as she pushed some hair away from her face and behind her ear

"Well let's go then" Yuuki said brightly as the gates opened to reveal a screaming crowd.

Akira walked out and the crowd became suddenly silent.

"I think there scared of me" commented Akira as she kept walking

Some of the girls had gone up to the males of the group and were trying to get there attention. Yori had run out of the crowd to talk to Yuuki. And at this moment they were smiling and laughing together. It seemed like the vampires wanted to stay out here for a little while longer. Obviously Aidou was rebuilding his fan base. Akira sighed slightly and walked over to the man at the edge of the crowd. She then reached out with her hand and sucker punched him in the stomach. He moaned and touched his stomach "What was that for?"

"You're staring at me as if I was one of those Vamps that you hate so much…its bad manners" Was her answer to the question

Zero stared at her in exasperation. When he had looked over at Naomi with the same expression she had simply ignored him where as this one had attacked him. Boy did she know how to punch.

"Do not look at me as if I were stupid!" Akira turned her head back to look at the other night class students that were walking into the classroom, and the day class students were walking back to their dorms. Yori spotted her across the way and gave her a slight smile before following her classmates. But when Naomi spotted Akira she glared with hatred before haughtily turning to follow "the people she was forced to live with for a while" back to the dorms. Akira knew that it was because she was standing next to Zero that she had got that look.

"Aren't you going to go to class?" Zero said as he rubbed his belly where he was sure there would be a dark purple mark, even if he was a vampire, or close to a vampire.

"No, it's to boring" she answered as she turned back around to face Zero

Zero did not offer anything else for a conversation

Akira smiled "Hey, Zero may I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Zero said a little suspiciously

"What exactly is a perfect?" Akira tilted her head to the right as she looked over at Zero with questioning eyes

"WHAT!! You're a perfect and you do not even know what to do?" Zero's expression had turned from controlled suspision to uncontrolled disbelieve

"Yes, after yesterday the chairman said that I was a perfect, gave me a thing to put around my arm and said to be careful before pushing me out the door." Akira muttered as her head tilted a little more to the right

"That damn chairman" Zero gritted out "A perfect is someone to protect the humans from the vampires" At her confused look Zero continued "The perfect patrols the area so that a day class student will not be eaten in the dead of night by out of control vampires, and during the day we make sure there's no wandering vampires looking for a mid day snack"

"Ah I see, Thank you for your explanation" Akira said with a nod of understanding

"Also this area has been full of level E Vampires since two years ago, so even when going out in town you have to be careful" He added to lesson. _Wait I just gave advice to someone who might want to hurt Yuuki_ Zero's eyes widened before making a noise in his throat of disgust.

"I am not stupid you realize this right?" Akira questioned

"Yes" He commented honestly

"Then instead of looking at Naomi and I with those suspicious eyes, ask me what you want to before the opportunity fails you" Akira started to walk to the classroom "That's lesson number two…you should remember it, it might come in handy in the future" Akira turned her head and smiled as the building door closed upon her amused expression

Zero eyes had widened during the speech and his mouth had dropped open. _They knew I was there listening yesterday. _Well, Akira knows, I'm not so sure about Naomi. He was even more confused, how they didn't even seem to be daunted that their plan to steal the princess had been revealed. Zero started to walk the area as he thought everything through. But one thing was for sure, something had developed and he was going to have to tell the vampires about this. About everything he had observed…everything.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Why are you late?" Titus practically yelled at Akira as she walked through the door. The whole class winced as the teacher rebuffed their strange classmate. The grin of amusement melted off and was replaced with an emotionless face as she examined the teacher that was glaring at her, practically baring his teeth in anger at her disrespect for science and math, that she would skip the class.

After examining him for a while the emotionless face turned to another amused grin before walking pass him and to her usual seat. Titus was a little unnerved at the examination that made him feel like his soul and mind had been bared before this little girl.

Titus gritted his teeth at this behavior and walked up to the desk "Let me tell you one thing _girl_, I don't care what you do for any of your other classes but for mine you will be on time"

Akira merely widened her grin and did not break eye contact "Do you love science and math so much that you willing to kill us with boredom with it?"

"Science and Math is the only sure thing in this world and is the most important" Titus said as he walked back over to the chalkboard to gather the attention of the class once again

_It's probably because she's a perfect _thought Aidou as he glanced over at the said girl before turning his attention back to the front of the room.

Aidou soon became bored with the subjects, Math and Science came easy to him, why did he need to learn them all over again? He looked around the room, Yuuki was quickly taking notes, Shiki was sitting next to Rima and watching the black board. Although it was clear they were talking together in that unusually quite voice they both used. Ruka was running her fingers through her hair and watching the board with complete laziness, and Kain was simply watching Ruka. _He needs to be more careful_

Everyone else was doing the same thing as their princess…taking noted at an inhuman rate.

The academy hadn't changed at all and neither had the vampires that had decided to stay two years ago. The only thing that had changed was the fear of being poisoned. You could be killed right away by it; you could lose the ability to feed, and worse then that you could be turned into human, where your honor and pride told you to then kill yourself. It was the same school with a different threat.

But this academy had always had its threats last year it was simply a threat from another vampire, but even in that case Kaname knew what was happening. In this case they were alone. Not even the purebloods knew what was happening to their species. It was much more terrifying then last year. Because last year at least someone knew what was happening that was on their side.

This year no one knows what's happening. Not to mention we have crazy girls living here. Aidou turned to look back at Akira only to find her looking at him smiling with amusement. Aidou gulped with discomfort. Then his eyebrows scrunched up and his forehead wrinkled as a new thought took root in his mind

And now one of these crazy girls can read minds!

Laughter followed this thought, and the laughter was of Akira but it was in his head.

And now he was going insane.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"It's Saturday Tomorrow so we will be going to town are you going to go?"

"Maybe" Naomi answered Yori's question

"Well goodnight" Yori turned over in the bed and within minutes was deep asleep

_Those stupid people ruined everything _Nothing would have changed. I would have come, got her and then left. I never considered that she would have friends to keep us here. Wait she has friends. Naomi thought as if she was having the first thought for the first time. Despite the fact she'd been thinking that same thought for a long time.

"I can use this" Naomi chuckled into the dark room

"Naomi I am still trying to go to sleep" came a soft voice

"Sorry" Naomi whispered as she settled into the bed.

~.~.~.~

I loved the reviews I got. And an interesting question came up. And yeah isn't someone always trying to take over the world?

But this story has more developing to do. And you'll understand the characters a lot more as we go on. You'll also learn why Naomi is the way she is later on.

Just so everyone knows this story has already been written so we'll be updated pretty soon. Also this story is so long we will have to have a sequel. This half of the full story is introducing some new characters and getting into the plot line, there will also be more romance for certain characters than others. The second half will be more centered on relationships and defeating the bad guys. YAY.

_Next Time on "The Full Red Moon" _

"What are you?" Zero asked cornering the girl outside the classroom

"Hehehe I don't know" The girl said laughing with her aqua blue eyes sparkling like cider lifting her shoulders in fast movement


	5. But you know Nothing

The Full Red Moon

…But you know nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights or the characters (Except OCs)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

The wind blew the trees in a slight dance across the landscape near Cross Academy. The flowers swayed along with their sisters. And the grass blew in all direction enjoying their freedom. The Sky seemed bluer, the clouds whiter, and the sun brighter. The birds flew with speed and with abandon along the pathway of which the students were walking.

A girl sighed "Isn't it a gorgeous day" the girls clasped her hands in front of her and kept walking along with her agreeing classmates.

All but a blue haired girl who had come to a sudden stop her eyes widening in horror.

In the dorms across the way the day seemed to be going on just as perfectly as the classrooms.

A red haired girl lay peacefully sleeping, then with a suddenness that would surprise anyone, the girl's eyes widened in the same horror as the girl walking along the path. She sat up and screamed at the top of her lungs

~.~.~.~.~.~

"What's wrong?" yelled Yuuki as she slammed the door open to look over at the red haired girl sitting up in bed breathing hard, and her eyes speaking of horror.

"Oh my god, why are you so loud?" Commented Aidou as he walked in the room behind the group of people surrounding the girl in her bed

"It's here, can't you feel it" Akira looked up around her "It's getting closer" She whispered "It's everywhere, anyone, and everything"

"So you're delusional?" Shiki asked as he looked over at the girl who never once looked at any of them with fear

"This is very real!" Akira snapped at them all "I should have saw this coming" Akira started to bite her thumb in deep consideration "I mean it does eat, sleep, and breathe to destroy my life"

"So something's after you?" Yuuki sat down on the bed next to the girl, already believing whatever story the girl would tell

Akira ignored all the people in her room and kept going over the options in her head "I must hide"

"I'm out of here" Rima muttered as she walked out of the room

"We will help you out as much as we can" Yuuki said close to tears for the girl

Akira looked over to her right where Yuuki sat and she jumped and put her arms up defensively before slipping out of bed "Don't sneak up on people"

Putting her hands up in front of her she started to walk out of the room herself "Learn some manners"

"What just happened?" Kain asked as he sat down on the bed and stared after the girl as she muttered to herself and at the same time paced back and forth

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"It's a small world after all, oh yes it's a small…after all, Yes I love the world, I love flowers, and the sun, and the unicorns, and the rainbows, and the sisters, and the cousin, and UNICORN"

The melodious voice sang to the world. And the world answered by sharing its beauty with the girl that had a captivating voice and a beauty equal to theirs, even if her lyrics were a little strange. The girl skipped with no great hurry; at times she'd spread her hands out and let out a twirl. She kept walking the path to the main building, ready to enroll in this school, and see the people more important to her then…well, then unicorns. And that's pretty dang important.

~.~.~.~.~

"I must hide" A voice whispered from underneath the desk

The classmates were staring at her from the desks above her, obviously not knowing what to do.

Zero himself was staring at the girl his eyes wide open and his mouth as far down as it would go, this expression seemed to be on his face a lot lately, but this girl was as strong as any pureblood vampire one moment and next hiding under a desk like a child afraid of a storm.

"What are you afraid of?" Zero taunted

"Afraid?" Naomi lifter her head to look over at the boy "I am not afraid just inconvenienced, you know what this will cost me?"

"Would you kindly get out from under the desk?" Titus their teacher asked in a deadly voice as he walked over to the desk to look over at her.

"Um. Let me think…NO"

"Get out from under that desk immediately"

"Don't. Use. That. Tone. Of. Voice. With. ME"

"EXCUSE ME" Yelled the teacher. Before Naomi could repeat what she said. Yori interrupted

"Now Naomi, Shi—"

"YORI" A scream was heard, everyone snapped their heads to look at this new comer wearing their day class uniform as she came running in to hug the girl she had just screamed at and cut off.

This girl was a beauty all right, her hair was white and almost as pure as snow, her eyes sparkled and took up everything around her, they were a deep aqua blue. Her bone structure was small; she looked like a petite fairy princess.

"Shiho you're suffocating me" Yori breathed out in gasps as the girl kept hugging her

"Hehehe I'm sorry" Shiho put her hands behind her head and looked sheepishly back as Yori.

Shiho turned and started to walk up to Naomi who had her fingers crossed eyes glued shut and was muttering a…prayer under her breath

"Big SISTER" Shiho screamed pushing the teacher out of the way before slamming herself against her sister where she then locked her hand together around said sister.

"Shiho get off me!" Naomi started to rise up off the floor now that the worse thing ever had happened. Shiho merely shook her head back and forth and hugged with more force.

"Why are you here?" Naomi gritted out

"Because I missed you" Shiho lifted her head to look at her sister with a puppy eye look her eyes misting over and her bottom lip jutting out. The whole class awed at the explanation and the look on the little girls face

"That is no excuse, Now get the hell off me you parasite" The whole class gasped in horror of how Naomi was treating this girl

"Hehehe" Shiho plastered a whole genuine smile on her face before turning to Yori and latching on to the next victim "I missed you too little cousin!"

"How could you do that, you could have hurt her feelings!" A boy in the class asked in outrage already being caught in the spell that Shiho weaved on everyone

"Does she look hurt to you?" She took a hold of Shiho's arm and tore her apart from Yori

Shiho blinked at the class before giving another huge smile "Hehehe" she then turned with lightning speed and latched herself once again to her sister

"Now look what you've done"

But the whole class was no longer listening to Naomi but talking about the girl that was attached to her. The boys talked about her cuteness with stars in their eyes, and the girls about her shining innocence.

The teacher slowly stood up and stared at this girl who had disrupted his whole class. She was like a little kid stuck in the body of a 16 year old.

"I will not have this disruption in my class!" Titus said as he stood to his full height

Shiho turned her head from her sister to look at the man "Hehehe, you look like you could use a hug" She then jumped from her sister to her new teacher "Hi I'm Shiho I'm you're new student, can we learn about flowers today?"

Titus's detached himself from Shiho "No, we will not be learning about flowers"

"We won't. Be. learning. About flowers?" Shiho's eyes misted up and she sniffed

"No we will not be learning about flowers" Titus said as he snapped his head in another direction, anywhere but those misted aqua eyes. Shiho then ran out the door.

"Thank god!" Naomi exclaimed putting her hands up as she sat down at the desk she had been hiding behind "I might like you after all" She said to the teacher

~.~.~.~.~.~

The door to the moon dorm slammed open, knocking a picture off the wall, and successfully gathering everyone's attention on the female at the front of the door. She looked like something out of the fairy tale books. The red haired girl who had been walking out of the kitchen screamed and dropped her glass.

"AKIRA" The girl screamed before lunging for Akira and then attaching herself to her sister "I missed you so much!"

"I've only been gone for two days" Akira said as she clawed at the walls trying to dislodge her self from the girl squeezing her very life out of her

"I know…but I still missed you" Shiho looked up with tears in her eyes "Why did you leave me?"

"Because you are an annoying brat"

"Here why don't you come this way" Rima said as she slightly pulled the girl away from Akira.

"Who are you?" Shiho asked

"I am Rima" Rima gave the woman a slight smile

"I am Shiho" She beamed back at the girl who was leading her to the couch, moments latter Akira was placed at the far side of the couch. She pushed herself as far into the side of the couch as she could go.

"And how do you know Akira?" Yuuki asked

"She's my big sister!!" Shiho said as her eyes sparkled with clarity. The night class was lost, they like there human cousins had been ensnared in the web and essence that was Shiho. It was disgusting thought Akira as she watched them talk to the girl and laugh and have good all jolly time. Akira started to rise "Are you going to leave me Akira?" Shiho turned her head with extreme swiftness to regard her elder sister

"You better believe I am" Akira said  
"But you'll make me sad"

"I doubt that a lot" Akira said

"See she's a mean sister" Shiho said to the group of people surrounding her. Their heads went up and down in agreement. "Naomi is the same way they hate me" She sniffed out

"That is not true, I stayed in you're company for 8 days" Akira exclaimed her hands spread out in front of her "Don't you think that I need a brake?"

"Why don't you sit down?"

"NO"

There was a pregnant pause, a scary pause

"You know? You're making us very angry" The white haired girl said in eerie voice

Akira slammed her self into the couch. Shiho beamed at her before returning to the conversation. The vampires didn't even seem to acknowledge the conversation.

_Disgusting!_

~.~.~.~.~.~

The gate opened and the girls once again went wild!

Zero sauntered up to Akira grinning evilly "It seems to me like you have some extra baggage"

"Yes I do" Akira gritted out Shiho lifter her head to smile over at Zero "Hi, I'm Shiho"

"Is there anyone else in your family coming for a visit?" Zero teased at the girl

"Shut it!"

"But I did learn something important" he said to the residing figure, "something very important"

"Good for you" She tossed over her shoulder as she walked, passing everyone and everything, until she got in the safety of the classroom where she then plopped down in her usual seat her sister following behind her.

By the time everyone got into the room and were settled Shiho had fallen asleep on Akira's shoulder. Akira merely sighed and allowed it. Akira loved her sisters, she just didn't know how to show it much like Shiho did, and she suspected, Naomi. And Shiho wore her heart on her sleeves, most of it. Akira had grown up in a world with her mother and her older sister. Naomi never once loved their mother and never showed it. Although Naomi did take care of her once in a while she never once showed affection toward Akira. But Akira had no doubt in her mind that Naomi loved them it was just that she was censored in one thing and one thing only.

And their mother never showed affection and did not love them, never loved them. It was the way things were. Truthfully Akira had no idea how something like Shiho could have come out of their household. But still she was as annoying as hell. And to be honest she didn't understand her could never understand her. They were too different, most of the time.

"What is a day class student doing in the night class?" Titus asked as he walked into the classroom, acting as if he didn't even know the girl.

Shiho jerked awake with a start and looked over at her sister "He hurt me"

"He what?" Akira asked in a deadly voice

"He wouldn't teach about flowers" She said with a sniff, for a millisecond Akira smiled a real smile.

"Is that so well he'll teach about flowers now won't you?" Akira turned her red eyes onto the teacher

"O-of course"

"YAY" Shiho clapped her hands and paid full attention to the class

~.~.~.~.~.~

Latter that night the vampires had gathered to discuss there recent findings.

"She is just too cute" Ruka said to Rima

"She has a certain type of aura doesn't she?" Rima turned her head to Shiki to see how he would answer

"I guess she's ok" Shiki said while lifting his shoulders in a shrug

"I can't believe that she's sisters with those other two" Aidou said as he talked with the girls and Shiki. Kain was to dignified and went off to bed, although Aidou suspected it was something different.

"Yeah me either" Yuuki turned to look at Aidou while nodding her head in agreement

"She's so sweet; she's like a little kid, sweet and innocent." Rima gushed out

"But those sisters of hers are very strange" Shiki said to Rima

Rima turned to look at Shiki and nodded "Yes they are, and I think that their all up to something"

"And whatever it is I'm sure it has something to do with the stuff going on here" Ruka offered to the group sighing before flipping her hair back

"We will have to keep an eye on them" Yuuki giving off the aura of a true pureblood "I mean how could a human get into the night class, and then two girls from the same family be in the day class?"

"That is strange" Agreed Ruka

The door to the Mood dorm opened to reveal Zero the perfect

"Zero" Yuuki said as she stood up to great her friend

He simply walked up to the group of vampire without fear; in fact his face was a mask of seriousness

"I have information that I think we should share"

.

"You…share information with…us?" Aidou was so amused that he was actually trying to hold back tears

"I'm not happy about this either" Zero walked father into the room to stand directly in front of the group "But in recent events I believe that we should share the information that we've gathered"

"All we know is that someone is doing experiments on us" Yuuki spoke up after a long suspicious silence

Zero stepped back his face in shock "That's all you know?"

"What? And you know anything more?" Aidou defending them

"As a mater of fact I do" Zero told them with a slight grin at beating the vampires at something.

"Really?" Rima stepped a little closer to Zero with a questioning look

"Yes, what do you all think about the new students?" Zero asked with a slight raise of the eyebrow and a questioning look of his own

"Scary" Yuuki blurted out before she could stop herself

"Exactly" Zero sat down on the couch and looked at every one of them "They're different, scary, and a little bit stuck up" Zero looked at Aidou "In fact if I didn't know any better I'd think they were vampires myself"

No one took Zero's bait into an argument they were to busy trying to understand where this conversation was going

"So?" Ruka asked after Zero had stopped talking and obviously thought they would figure it out. At the question, Zero breathed out heavily, put his hand to his forehead and leaned his head down.

"These girls are not normal, not even Shiho." Zero slid his hand down his face and looked back up at the confused faces. "And the other night I over heard a conversation between Naomi and Akira"

"You did?" Aidou asked perking up at the idea

"They were talking in low voices, and they spoke up trying to bring someone with them…back home I think" Zero's eyes narrowed as he thought back to that night "Naomi seemed pissed that Akira had come and Akira said that she was staying until they brought back" he gulped and looked up at Yuuki "Until they brought back the princess."

**To be continued…**

_Next time on "The Full Red Moon"_

"What how is this possible?" Yuuki said her eyes widening as she heard what Zero said

"I do not know, but they are connected"

**Important author's note**: Both to be continued parts from chapter 4 and 5 are for chapter 6. Sorry for the confusion hope you like the story please review!


End file.
